


of monsters and men and devils who don't sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fudo Akira Lives, Guns, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Wamu's trying his best, hopefully yall can piece the story together like that, miki's really fucking gay, miko has skates, the chapters are all going to be really short, you guys affect the story:)!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which humanity is not completely wiped out and there are still people fighting the demons.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira, Kuroda "Miko" Miki/Makimura Miki, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Miko's Skates

**Author's Note:**

> these chapters are all gonna be really, really short, and in first person. maybe there'll be a third person one eventually, i don't know.

I like my skates.  
Sure, they’re just some tired-out converse with wheels. They’re a roll away from falling apart.  
But the way Miki slowly disappears behind me, the sound of Wamu’s gun drowning out the constant,  
“Slow down, Miko!”  
Makes it all worth it.

Puddles of blood and fiery skies and demons all around.   
And yet I don't have a care in the world.  
Me and my skates are faster than Miki.   
And that's all I could possibly want, right?


	2. the angels say be not afraid and yet i fear for my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise its going to make sense eventually-

the way your hand gently caresses my face is not something i will miss.   
i love the way the world burns around me.   
i do not love you. you are not my everything. i refuse to believe it.   
and yet  
i wish that you don't crumble with everyone and everything else.   
stay with me, akira.   
if you get lost in the apocalyptic landscape, i will find you. i will save you.   
i will not love you.


	3. could u imagine a world without bad shit? that'd be savage

Y'know, Miki had the right idea when she told us to go look for supplies.  
Just the wrong time.  
Demons are naturally fast. We're in an old family car. Can you guess who's probably gonna fucking die today?  
Seeing as Gabi and I only have a few rounds of ammunition left, probably us.  
Oh. And Miko's already ran ahead.  
Akira's fucking missing.  
Miki's running around with nothing but a fucking axe.  
We're fucked. 

And yet, I can't find it in myself to be that scared.  
There are a few nearby "bang!"s, and I look over to see Gabi.  
He's got a smile on his face.  
He shot a demon.  
For just a second, I forget about everything and smile back.


	4. crybabies need love too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fghdjsk!!! akira!!!! time!!!! finally!!!

Where am I?  
It's dark. So, so, so dark.   
Where is he?   
Ryo. My Ryo. Where is my boyfriend?  
Something cracks, and I turn my head.   
Ouch.  
It hurts. So, so bad.   
Where am I?   
I need him.   
It's his fault.  
They're dead because of him.   
I am what I am because of him.  
I need him.


	5. we right the planet's wrongs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said it's gonna make sense eventually-

I think that it's beautiful outside.   
At least, as beautiful as a post apocalyptic hellscape can get.  
The air is thick and hot, and the ground is burning and bloodied.   
Perfect. 

As I slash at the demons, I can't help but think,   
"Is this really what I've become?"  
And with another "bang!" from Wamu's gun, I'm brought back to reality.  
I swing my axe again, relishing in the way the demon screeches before it falls.


End file.
